


Girl Boss

by AlexHunt



Series: Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [12]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Mother of the Year (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, gifted child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Summary: Taking place sometime after the series, Laura (MC) arrives home from work to find Lily hard at work.
Relationships: Levi Schuler & Main Character's Daughter (Mother of the Year), Levi Schuler/Main Character (Mother of the Year)
Series: Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Girl Boss

A light chuckle slipped from Laura’s lips. Her head fell to the side in amusement as she approached their apartment. Between the lively, upbeat interplay of the violins seeping into the hallway, combined with the “Enter with Care—Scientist at work” sign posted on their door, she knew her daughter meant business. It wasn’t unusual for Mozart to be playing in the background while Lily worked, but Divertimento in D Major was her go-to when she was ready to conquer the world. 

The symphony grew louder as she entered the living room. The sound encompassed her into its rhythmic play, thanks in part to the surround sound speakers Levi had installed when they moved into the larger apartment together. 

She found Lily bent over the dining room table, books scattered beside her, while her little fingers flitted speedily in time with the allegro tempo. “Whatcha working on, Lil?”

“Shh—” Levi quickly pulled Laura away from the young girl in the lab coat. With a hushed voice, he explained, “She’s been in this sort-of-trance since she started. She tried explaining to me what she was working on, but the more that she talked, the faster and more excited she became.” He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. “Honestly, she lost me. I have no idea what she’s doing.”

Without looking away from her work, Lily reached for the white, unicorn mug with the word “Girl Boss” printed on it. She brought the cup to her lips, draining the remaining liquid from it. She slid it toward the corner of the table and returned to her work. 

“Excuse me,” Levi whispered and moved to the kitchen.

Laura heard the sound of the glass coffee carafe leaving its base. “Please don’t tell me you’re giving her coffee. We tried that once, and that was a definite NO until she’s 30 or maybe 100, whichever comes second.”

Levi laughed, revealing the clear liquid inside the vessel. “Just water. Don’t worry, she explained the science behind water to me and the importance of staying hydrated when working on a challenging task. I thought this would just make her look more like a real scientist pouring over her research with coffee. Of course, she informed me she already was one.” 

“That’s my Stargirl.” Laura smiled proudly watching Levi refill her mug with water.

Levi planted a kiss on the top of his future step-daughter’s head, then left her to her work. The two adults watched the gifted child construct something that neither had any idea what it was. They didn’t need to understand it. They realized that with each passing day, they would understand less and less and that was okay. Lily was remarkable in every way that mattered. The world may not be ready for her, but Lily was ready for it. She was going to leave a mark on the future, one way or another. 

*header and page break created by me


End file.
